Wanting
by Hazey Rine
Summary: She wanted a lot of things, such as for him to look for murder cases in her stead. He wanted only one thing and that was her to be with him forever.


**Title: Wanting**

**Summary: She wanted a lot of things, such as for him to look for murder cases in her stead. He wanted only one thing and that was her to be with him forever.**

* * *

_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
I want, I want, I want to be loved by you_

Call him selfish, call him obsessive, but he couldn't live without knowing Victorique was right by his side. He needed a constant reminder that she was there. Blonde hair or silver hair would do, green eyes would satiate him. He needed reassurance that she was indeed only a feet away from him, reading a book with those dazed emerald eyes.

Victorique de Blois was no normal girl, but she was indeed a girl. No matter how snappy or blunt or demanding the girl was, she was just a child. She was deprived of a life that should have been given to her unconditionally – the right to be loved by a mother and to be protected by a father.

Instead, she received a mother who loved her from afar and a father who protected her for selfish reasons. To put a final word on things, and if Kujo didn't know any better, he would say that the de Blois family members were just plain _crazy_.

But he did know better, and he's learned to read behind the lines.

"Kujo... Kujo… Kujo…" The black-haired boy raised his head to find a small and soft finger poking at his cheek. He remembered the time he informed Victorique how poking became a game in Japan when it was actually his idiocy that drove him to go and poke at her cheek. "Are you thinking of that newt again?"

Victorique didn't look too concerned, nor did she look completely uninterested. The girl was a kind person; she just didn't know how to show it because she, herself, had never been given kindness out in the obvious. It was always masked, so as to offer a better outcome – mostly the works of Grevil.

"I'm sure she's all right," insisted the blonde as she slumped on the floor and let her head on Kujo's lap. She began to deftly roll off of him and onto the floor and continuously going around the pavilion, until she came back to where she started: Kujo's lap.

As she did so, Kujo could only stare. Victorique was probably his closest friend because they were both shunned away by their classmates (not that the classmates knew about Victorique as much as they knew about Kujo). In all honesty, all they had was each other.

No, that was a lie. Kujo had Avril, and Victorique had Cecile to look after them. They were never truly alone.

The peace in the library went on as Kujo stroke Victorique's long blonde hair. He let his fingers pass through the silken strands, allowed him to brush her bangs out of her face. The girl was either faking her sleep or really deep under, for she did not stir. Perhaps Victorique liked being with him just as much as he liked being with her.

"Victorique…" The blonde stirred but kept her eyes closed, making Kujo know that she wanted to sleep and not talk, but the Asian teen wanted to push through, and so he did. "When you and Avril were fighting the other day… What did she say that made you lift a desk twice your weight?"

Victorique flinched at the mention of that incident and Kujo knew he'd done the right thing to ask. Screaming 'The hell with you!' had obviously been taking it a little too far. So he sought to make things right.

"…. She called me a monster." Victorique had proclaimed it with a small voice; it steadily broke Kujo's heart. So Victorique had done herself justice by heaving a desk overhead and throwing it at Avril. Who the heck did she think she was calling a girl she hardly knew a monster? For a second, Kujo just wanted to rush to the hospital and smack Avril upside the head. He thought better of it and decided to just apologize for what he did.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you…" Kujo shuffled and made Victorique sit up, which produced a whine from the girl. "I'll buy you a dozen raspberry sandwiches if you want…"

Victorique stared at Kujo with half-lidded eyes, clearly on the verge of sleep and was teetering over her consciousness before she offered a half-hearted glare. She puffed up her cheeks and grabbed the taller teen's tie, dragging him to lie on the floor beside her.

"… Don't leave me. I just want you to stay here." Kujo's face darkened in color as Victorique pressed her red face into his chest. Her grip on his tie tightened and the teen could only stare at the small girl. Gingerly, he placed a hand on her chin and lifted it a tad so that he could meet her eyes.

Victorique, who was now wide awake, tried her best to avert her gaze, but she got trapped in those swimming pools of brown chocolate that she just couldn't look away, especially when she felt a gentle softness by her lips. Succumbing to Kujo's depriving kiss, Victorique let out a small pant as he pulled back then kissed her once again, steadily warming her and turning her red.

The kiss was, as Kujo always was, gentle and passionate. He showed what he wanted her to see and she appreciated it because she and he both knew that Victorique could never be the one to initiate the first move.

Pulling away, Victorique pressed her face back into his chest. "I'm guessing you want to stay with me, too?"

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." Kujo let her rest, her head supported by one of his arms. His fingers resumed the stroking motion he had been doing and he could just smile contentedly. Call him selfish – he wouldn't care – because he already had what he wanted.

That was Victorique de Blois, a member of the crazy de Blois family, and the most demanding, yet lovable girl he's over known.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for the positive feedback on my first Gosick! story. XD Question though guys, do you want "Presents" to go as a multi-chap fic or to stay as a one-shot. I planned it to be a one-shot, but I could always turn it into a multi-chap fic.**

**This one is in honor of Kujo's feelings, since "Presents" was about Victorique. I hope you guys enjoyed :D**


End file.
